Little Things
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: A collection of Bethyl moments. Now continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Things**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Come on, there's gotta be something I don't know about you."<p>

A small puff of air resembling a chuckle escaped Beth's lips, as she cuddled Judith close to her chest, trying to send the little one off to sleep for her nap. Beth turned to face the person opposite her, swaying slowly from side to side.

Zach grinned over at her, boots resting on the seat of the table he had sat himself on. Beth rolled her eyes.

"There's not."

"There has to be," Zach stated, stretching back across the tabletop. "Like, your favorite color."

"You already know that."

Zach exhaled dramatically,"It was an example. It doesn't have to be something big, just something small."

Beth smiled.

Zach narrowed his eyes,"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

She shook her head.

Zach groaned loudly, and despite the feigned exasperation, there was a smirk on his lips,"Fine, fine. Keep your mysteries to yourself."

A shout of his name from the other room had Zach standing up. He pointed a teasing finger in the blonde's direction as he approached the door.

"I will find out eventually, Beth Greene."

Beth grinned as he walked away, her attention returning to the bundle in her arms. Realising the baby girl had finally gone to sleep, Beth walked back to Rick's cell, and carefully lay little Judy in her crib before returning to her own cell, and locating her diary and a pen.

After checking over a few things, Beth headed outside for some fresh air.

* * *

><p>The sun blazed down on his bare arms as Daryl worked on maintaining the vehicles. Michonne had reported a strange noise coming from the engine of a silver pickup they had salvaged from a nearby town a few weeks before, and Daryl had promised to look into it.<p>

The last thing they needed was a shoddy engine that might blow at the wrong time. Besides, Daryl and Glenn had planned to use that particular car on their run the very next day, considering the amount of space for supplies it offered them.

Daryl wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then inspected his oily hands, using a bandana from his pocket to wipe off the excess. He took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs before breathing it out and taking a step back.

Sliding into the front seat, Daryl revved the engine, and frowned when the rattling noise came back, loud and clear. He cursed softly under his breath, switched off the engine again, and climbed out.

"Is that normal?"

Daryl glanced over at the visitor, shaking his head. "Nah, somethin's loose."

"Can you fix it?" The wide-eyed girl asked.

"Eventually."

Beth nodded at his answer, and Daryl watched her rock back and forth on the heels of her boots, her hands in her back pockets. He had noticed her emerging from inside the prison a little while earlier. Seen how the handful of people already outside, all of them from Woodbury, had made sure to greet her just as they had him. Observed how much easier it was for her to return the greeting with a smile, and not a grunt, which was all that Daryl seemed to be capable of.

Truthfully, Daryl had been relieved to see her. He had yet to grow comfortable with all the new faces, and constantly found himself more relaxed when someone from the prison group was around. At least he _knew_ them, and had the comfort of knowing that they knew him too. They knew he wasn't the most talkative of people in large doses, that he shied away from any kind of positive attention.

After a moment, Beth moved towards the wall and pulled out her diary, settling down near him instead of halfway across the prison grounds like she had done earlier. Daryl returned to his task, and soon, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

It took around twenty minutes for Daryl to be happy with his work. Taking another long drag from his cigarette, he made a noise deep in his throat in order to get Beth's attention.

"Hop in an' switch it on."

Beth didn't hesitate, standing up and doing as instructed. He heard the ignition switch on, and hummed in approval when the engine ran smooth. Beth gave a little smile, and turned it off again. She remained seated in the front, twisting so she was sat sideways, her legs dangling and her arm draped across the top of the steering wheel.

"I never got my driver's license."

Her statement was sudden, causing Daryl to glance back at her, the cigarette between his lips,"Not like a walker's s'gonna pull you over."

Beth giggled lightly, pushing a stray wisp of white blonde hair behind her ear,"That's not what I meant; I just... I always assumed I'd have my license well before I turned eighteen."

That caught Daryl's attention. He had never paid much attention to the ages of the people around him anymore. Daryl felt as though a number could no longer determine the level of someone's maturity, and being reminded that Beth was still so young despite being wise beyond her years proved that. She was young, but had long passed the stage of being a kid, and the same went for Carl, or any other teenager who was forced to grow up in this new world.

"18, huh?" Daryl grunted, realizing that he had almost missed the window of opportunity she had left him to respond.

"Yup, in two days." Beth nodded, and then quickly looked around,"No one knows! Well, except Daddy and Maggie, of course - maybe Glenn too. I jus' didn't want anyone makin' a fuss. Doesn't seem right..."

Beth trailed off, suddenly wondering why she was explaining herself to Daryl when she wasn't even sure if he was still listening to her. Feeling her cheeks heat up, Beth slid out from the front seat.

"Anyway, I should go back inside. Judith'll be hungry when she wakes up."

Daryl's only acknowledgement of her departure was a miniscule nod of his head, and Beth only barely managed to catch it before she disappeared inside, shaking her head at herself.

* * *

><p>Daryl sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall. Night had already fallen, and Daryl knew they would have been back at the prison already if not for the horde of walkers outside.<p>

The town had been quiet when Glenn and himself had arrived, with only an easily dealt with handful of walkers passing by as they loaded up the pickup with supplies from the stores they had marked on their map. It had been during their last sweep that things had gone wrong.

They had gone looking for anything they might have missed, only little things, picking up a few supplies here and there that might come in handy but weren't necessarily in demand back at the prison when they had heard the moans and groans of the dead. The sheer volume was enough to tell them it was a horde, and one that would tear through them in a matter of seconds. Daryl had grabbed Glenn and pulled him into the nearest store.

Glenn had worked on boarding up the front as Daryl swept out the place. They settled in the back section of the store, pushing whatever they could find in front of the door, and preparing themselves to wait out the night in the dark, abandoned jewelery store.

Daryl had decided to take first watch as Glenn slept in the corner, using his pack as a pillow. The groans were still going strong outside, and Daryl wondered how long it would take for the horde to disperse.

With his head against the wall, Daryl's eyes slid closed for a few moments before gathered the energy to snap them open again. Shaking his head, he set his crossbow down and stood, rubbing his eyes and shaking out his arms. He went for a walk around the store to wake himself up, making sure to keep quiet as he surveyed the interior of the store. It looked like the kind of place Merle would want to steal from. Prosperous, but small enough to be an easy target. Daryl felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his recently deceased lost brother, and grit his teeth in order to keep himself from thrashing the entire store out of anger. When he found the Governor...

Daryl grunted, clenching his fists and turning to return to his spot on watch. He still had a few minutes before he would wake Glenn and get some sleep himself.

Something caught his eye on the way back, and he paused. He wouldn't have seen it if not for the sliver of moonlight that peeked in from outside, illuminating the simple silver bracelet with the small music note pendant.

Staring at it brought memories of Beth to his mind. After all, the last time he had heard music, it had come from her. It looked small enough to fit her wrist, and didn't she say her birthday was the very next day? Eighteen. That was important, he remembered.

Daryl reached out and grasped the cool metal in his larger hand, pocketing the bracelet before he could give the intended gesture much thought. It occurred to him that he should probably give it to Glenn to give to Maggie, to then pass it on to Beth. Birthday presents weren't a common occurence anymore, and he was sure Maggie would want to give her little sister something to commemorate the day, if she hadn't already told Glenn to keep an eye out for something.

Instead, Daryl kept the item to himself, and made no mention of it when Glenn woke to take over watch. Laying down in the spot Glenn had moved from, Daryl stared at the ceiling, wondering how he could discreetly slip the gift to the blonde without the prying eyes of the prison occupants watching his every move.

* * *

><p>Beth hated it whenever someone went out on a run. She always had this invasive anxiety that it would be the last time she saw that person again. Beth couldn't help but remember back to when her sister and her brother-in-law were taken by the Governor, and the thought made her shiver.<p>

She knew people were already thinking the worst, mainly the people from Woodbury. Daryl and Glenn were only supposed to be gone for a few hours, and as it seeped into the next morning, concern was growing. The prison group seemed a little bit more calm about it on the outside. Rick was sure they just got sidetracked, and they would be back soon. After all, it was Daryl and Glenn. They were well capable of handling themselves. Maggie kept assuring Beth that they would be back in no time, and Beth allowed her too. After all, it was just Maggie's way of reassuring herself. Though she didn't show it, the fact that Maggie demanded to be on watch for the second night in a row conveyed just how much she worried.

Rick decided to join Maggie, and Beth agreed to take Judith for the night, grateful for the little girl and the distraction she provided.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, casting a soft orange glow against the dreary gray walls of the prison, when Judith began to stir. Beth quickly finished tying her hair back, scooping up the toddler and pressing a kiss against the sleepy girl's head. Beth smoothed back Judith's hair, cooing softly as she stepped out of her cell and met up with her father at the end of the stairs. They got breakfast together, Beth sharing her own with Judith, who was becoming less interested in baby food and more interested in Beth's as the days went on. They talked about Maggie, with Hershel saying he believed Glenn and Daryl were already on their way back to the prison. Beth didn't comment, but her father's words eased her own mind in the slightest.

Breakfast passed with no excitement, and Beth was content to just spend some time with her father. Judith became fussy, wanting to be set down so that she could walk for a bit. Beth held onto her hand, walking protectively behind the little girl and catching her when she stumbled.

Just as her back began to ache from bending down, the door flew open, and Rick appeared, a relieved grin on his face.

"They're back."

* * *

><p>Maggie was in Glenn's arms as people began unloading the supplies from the back. Smiles were cast in the couple's direction, everyone relieved to see that the infamous couple hadn't been cruelly torn apart. Beth gave Glenn a hug of her own, happy that her brother-in-law had returned, and then moved on, walking with Judith once more, and allowing the girl to explore some.<p>

As Judith bent down to examine the nearby grass, her little pudgy hands reaching out to touch the soft petals of the flowers that grew there, Beth heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She assumed it was Zach, or someone else, and was surprised when the deep voice reached her ears.

"She's gettin' steadier."

Judith perked up at the sound of Daryl's voice, giggling excitedly as she straightened and turned towards him, toddling over to him and clutching onto his leg.

"Soon she won't need me at all." Beth agreed, letting go of Judith once Daryl bent down and picked the little girl up, cradling her gently in his arms. Something slid from his pocket as he reached down, and Beth spotted it, retrieving it, and staring at it in confusion. It definitely didn't seem like something Daryl Dixon would carry around with him.

"You dropped this."

Beth swore there was a hint of a blush creeping up on the man's neck, and he looked away, and down at Judith.

"S'yours."

Beth frowned. She didn't own much jewelery, and the beautiful bracelet definitely didn't belong to her collection.

"No, it's not."

"S'your birthday." Daryl grunted, and Beth's lips parted in surprise as the realisation dawned on her.

"You... for me?"

Daryl nodded, biting on his lip, his eyes finally returning to her face. He seemed relieved when a smile broke out on her face.

"It's beautiful." Beth paused, the smile still on her face as she figured out what to do next. She figured Daryl wouldn't appreciate a hug in front of everyone, if he'd even appreciate one at all, and kissing him on the cheek definitely wasn't an option, so instead, she settled on squeezing his arm.

"Daryl!" Rick called, a laugh in his voice as he hauled a heavy box from the truck's bed,"Don't think you're gettin' out of carrying these!"

Daryl flipped Rick off, causing the man to laugh, before he turned back to Beth, handing Judy over to her.

"Thank you." Beth whispered before he left. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, and again, Beth noticed the soft blush.

"Ain't nothin'."

* * *

><p><strong>It's safe to say that I <strong>_**need**_** The Walking Dead back. **

**Hope you enjoyed this little fic that refused to be forgotten! Let me know what you think :)**

**- Megan**


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Little Thing: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A cry pierced the air.<p>

Beth Greene groaned softly, her eyebrows scrunching together as she pulled her pillow out from under her head, and placed it over her face. She hoped that the cry was just a one-off, and that the fussy baby in the crib across from her own bed would soon settle.

Instead, Judith's cry became louder.

Conscious of the fact that there were other people in the prison trying to sleep, Beth rose quickly, tiredly looping a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Judith lay in her bed, her tiny hands balled into fists and her face red as she cried.

Beth almost wanted to join her. The little girl had been fussy all day, and despite what everyone seemed to think, Beth's energy and patience wore thin eventually. She knew it was nobody's fault; Judith didn't want to be crying, and everyone else had their own jobs to do. Beth shook her head at her own thinking; a lot of their jobs were more important, more harsh, and Beth shouldn't be ungrateful.

At least she didn't have to spend the day peeling dead walkers off of the spikes outside the gate and then disposing of them like Maggie and Michonne, and some of the Woodbury people.

Beth scooped Judith up in her arms, rocking the baby from side to side. Judith had only slept for around fifteen minutes, having worn herself out after Beth's fruitless attempts at getting her to sleep. Singing only seemed to make the little girl angrier.

"What am I supposed to do?" Beth asked no one in particular, cooing comforting words in Judith's ear. Beth turned with the baby in her arms and quickly spotted the little pushchair in the corner. Beth had mentioned one day that now that Judith was bigger, she wanted to be outside, and maybe it was a good idea to try find a stroller of some sorts for when Judith got tired of taking little wobbly steps, or for when Beth's arms got tired. Glenn and Daryl had gone on a scheduled run, bringing with them a new face in Bob Stookey and a cardboard box containing the pushchair itself. The material was a lime green colour, and there was a small grey elephant on the side that Judith seemed to like.

Getting an idea, Beth moved around her small cell, gathering up some things she would need. She threaded Judith's arms through the sleeves of her warmest jacket, and quickly strapped the baby into her stroller. Maybe a walk would do them both some good. Even if it was almost midnight.

Beth rolled Judith outside, and instantly remembered what she had forgotten. A jacket for herself. She thought about doubling back, and then glanced down at Judith, who was already half asleep. Beth shrugged and continued on with her walk. She'd warm up eventually - and if not, at least she wouldn't be out for too long.

Beth kept to the far side of the prison, where very few walkers gathered. Beth's eyes roamed across the stars, stopping at the guard tower. She squinted upwards, wondering who was on duty. If she was correct, it was Daryl. Glenn would soon alleviate him from watch, but until then, Beth felt a little bit safer knowing that Daryl wasn't too far off.

Beth walked for another while, completely lost in her thoughts. To her dismay, Judith was still awake and gurgling happily at something that caught her attention, and Beth was only getting colder.

"Ain't supposed to be out here." A voice said from behind her. Beth jumped, whirling around with one hand protectively on the handle of the stroller, and the other reaching for her knife. She paused, her shoulders sagging when she realised it was Daryl, and not a threat.

* * *

><p>Daryl took a drag from his cigarette, his eyes traveling across the trees. Glenn was on his way to takeover watch duties, Daryl could see him sluggishly dragging himself down the gravel path. Daryl could meet him halfway, but decided to stay for a while and enjoy his cigarette. He watched Glenn try and fail to cover a yawn, and smirked.<p>

Daryl blew out the smoke, and caught sight of movement in his peripheral. His shoulders tensed, and his fingers clenched around the handle of his crossbow before he got a better look at the person, and relaxed. Beth, and as he noticed when he peered closer, Judith.

"Ughhhh..." The door to the stairs opened, and Glenn appeared, his eyes half closed.

"Morning, sunshine." Daryl smirked, putting out his cigarette and flicking it over the railing. Wasn't like littering was the worst thing in the world anymore.

Glenn only groaned in response, and Daryl chuckled. No more words were spoken between them as Daryl readied himself to leave. He strolled slowly across the expanse of land, timing his steps accordingly. Beth hadn't noticed him, but Judith had. Her little finger pointed in his direction, and Daryl gave the baby the same smile that was only reserved for her. He stepped out behind Beth.

Beth jumped, whirling around with one hand protectively on the handle of the stroller, and the other reaching for her knife. She paused, her shoulders sagging when she realised it was Daryl, and not a threat.

"She wouldn't sleep," Beth explained. "Figured a walk would do the trick."

Daryl nodded absently, his eyes picking up on the goosebumps decorating Beth's bare arms. Daryl rose an eyebrow, shaking his head at her for forgetting something as simple as a jacket. When she shivered, Daryl rolled his eyes and shrugged off his own heavy leather jacket.

He knew the proper way to do it was to drape it over her shoulder and do all that gentle stuff, but instead, Daryl simply held it out to her. Beth eyed the material, confused.

He huffed,"Take it."

"But then you'll be cold." Beth said. Daryl shrugged,"Don't feel it. 'Sides, I'll be inside soon and by the looks a'things, you'll be out here a while."

Beth shrugged herself and took his offered jacket, her cold finger brushing against his warm ones. She blushed at the contact, but Daryl didn't shy away like he normally would. In fact, he found that he didn't mind at all.

Beth quickly pulled on his jacket and let out another shiver. This one, however, wasn't caused by the cold, but the delicious contrast between the warmth of the fabric and her chilled body, coupled with the familiar scent of smoke and the woods. It was all very Daryl.

Once it was on, Daryl nodded approvingly. There was something about seeing her in his beloved angel-winged jacket that made something flip in Daryl's stomach. He brought his thumb up against his lip as he tried to figure out the feeling. Realising Beth was warming up and looking at him, Daryl took a step towards the prison. He bent down and brushed his hand through Judith's hair affectionately.

"Night, asskicker." Daryl nodded once more at Beth, and she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling and her nose and cheeks slightly pink from the night air. With her hair tied back messily, Daryl didn't think he'd ever seen anything prettier.

"G'nignt," He cleared his throat, and ducked into the prison before she could reply. Beth smiled again as he disappeared, leaning her head into the warm jacket.

"Goodnight, Daryl."


End file.
